


and she was alone

by crystallizedcherry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 2 o'clock and Belgium decided not to put herself to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and she was alone

_hetalia (c) hidekazu himaruya  
_ i hereby claim that no beneficial profit was gained in the making.

#

* * *

 

She remembered her worst nightmare that once resurfaced again, one or two nights before. Her biggest fear was actually not the dark or the damp room surrounding her with the bad smell she would not mind to crinkle her nose forever for, but the question that came from someone without face emerging from the dark with raven robe:

_"Who are you?"_

And she hugged her knees, cornering herself in the roon when she watched the dream in her eyes tonight—

—again.

Belgium answered with the most common and plain answer as ever:

"I am a personification of a country called Belgium. I am a where the capital of European Union lays and—"

"Who is Belgium?"

"It is who I am—"

"But all I know is Wallonia and Flanders."

She shut her eyes tight and put her palms on both of her ears. She had experienced a lot of war and big fights (that 'cockpit of Europe' didn't stand for nothing, though as much the memories hurt), but even the worst one was not as heartbreaking than when the life of yours for decades was being questioned; as if you had walked and strived for none at all.

Belgium climbed her bed and tried not to embrace sleep again tonight, let the 2 o'clock be.

All she did was counting stars seen from the small-framed window made of glass above her.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: dark theme is not my forte ... but i'm trying to look from the different side of any hetalia characters. every character has his/her own fear, right? and this is my attempt to get out of my comfort zone (we need this thing sometimes, don't we?). feel free to correct me!


End file.
